


Cuddling

by Iamacarrot



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: Tom, stop being so adorable!





	

**Author's Note:**

> The summary says it all.

Tom purred, snuggled up against his favorite fleshbag in the whole entire multiverse, Marco Diaz. Marco chuckled, switching between channels on the tv and looking for a decent show or movie.

"Comfortable sweetheart?" Marco teased, rubbing Tom's arm. Tom sighed blissfully, nuzzling into Marco's neck and taking in the teen's scent. "I'll take that as a yes" Marco sighed happily, still clicking through channels.

"You're so warm... you remind me of home..." Tom complimented. Marco smiled and blushed lightly, trying his best to keep his focus on finding a movie. Tom whimpered, bumping his head against Marco's, and chirping.

Marco sighed, finally finding a good movie and watching it. Tom whimpered again, wanting Marco, his human, to pay him at least SOME attention! "Marco? Marky? Marco Polo? Maaaaarrrcoooo!!" Tom whined.

Marco huffed, laughing and looking down at Tom. "Fine, you win" Marco giggled. Tom smiled, booping his nose against Marco's. "You know, I'm only doing this because I was forced to right?" Marco chuckled, rubbing Tom's back unconsciously.

"No you're not" Tom purred, his body molding with Marco's perfectly as he closed his third eye and nuzzled against Marco's forehead. Marco sighed, what did Tom know? If Star hadn't bugged him into spending more time with Tom after their whole Mackie Hand incident, Marco would be home... thinking about school... and work... ugh, and Tom.

"You've just gotta ruin everything don't ya?" Marco joked, though Tom didn't know this. "What? Did I do something wrong?... Marco, I, I'm sorry! I promise I'll be good! Just PLEASE don't leave me!" Tom sobbed, gripping onto Marco's hoodie.

Marco gasped, realizing his mistake and hugging Tom. "Oh no no no no no no! It was just a joke! I was just kidding!" Marco whimpered, grunting when Tom pretty much suffocated him by forcing a kiss on him.

Marco blushed heavily, sitting still and surprising himself by not pushing away. Tom pulled back, blushing as well, though his face was covered in tears. "I don't want you to leave me... I... I've had so many leave me before... and... and when I met you... when I got to know you... I knew what I wanted... I wanted YOU Marco! I want to love you and hold you and... and-" "Tom" "No, please Marco! I want to hear your voice every day, tell me every morning that you love me, I want to-" "TOM!" Marco shouted, stopping Tom immediately.

Tom sniffled, gasping when Marco pulled him into a quick, yet gentle kiss.

"I DO love you Tom... I love you like a brother-" "But I want us to love like something more..." Tom whimpered.

"Well, if you'd let me finish at least one sentence ya goober, you'd hear that I love you like a brother, maybe even something more." Marco chuckled. "B-but, isn't that how you feel about Star?" Tom asked.

"Tom, Star is a princess, not only that, but a princess with a girlfriend, and I don't think she's the one to cheat, no matter HOW adventurous she can be" Marco reassured. "So... what exactly are you saying?" Tom asked.

"Heh, I'm saying THIS~" Marco sighed, pulling Tom in for a passionate kiss. Tom sighed, leaning against Marco and holding onto the boy as if he were dying.

Both males pulled away after what felt like forever to catch a breath, their faces painted with purple and red blushes. "I love you Tom..." Marco sighed happily. "I love you too Marco"

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaawwwww!


End file.
